


Restart To The Beginning

by SpiritCreativity



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Blood and Injury, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Moral Ambiguity, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, This is more experimental fic, Time Loop, Time Travel, Trying out prompt if can write one, getting out of my comfort zone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29942343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritCreativity/pseuds/SpiritCreativity
Summary: Prompt: Time LoopNo matter how much she tried, he always died in her arms. Still, she will keep trying to save him.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Kudos: 14





	Restart To The Beginning

“Claude, please…” Her sobs have started to hurt her throat. Almost like she is being drowned by her tears. That wouldn't stop flowing out from Byleth’s eyes. “This wasn’t supposed to happen. I-“ Attempting to explain, but fails miserably. 

_This can’t be happening again._ She thought sorrowfully. Byleth tried to shut her eyes tight, hoping it would stop her from crying. However, she should have known it wouldn't work. 

Byleth then feels something touch her right cheek. It was rough but warm. She hesitated to open them, fearing what she would see. And yet, she couldn’t ignore any longer. Slowly, she lifts her eyelids and sees a pair of verdant green slowly growing dim. Also noticing his hand was all bloody from his deep cuts. 

Even in so much pain, Claude still managed to smile for her. “I-it’s okay, Byleth…I won't hold this against you.” He assured her, as he struggled to form some words. “I’m glad I get to be with you one last time.” 

This isn’t right. How could she let this happen? She thought what she was doing was for the best for all sides. Helping Fódlan to break free from the system of crest and nobility, that has destroyed so many lives. That was created by the Church of Serios to hold a tight grip on all three territories, and influence on the people. 

Maybe she has this all wrong. Believing sacrifices are necessary because it's just how it is. To bring necessary changes for all of Fodlan. However, she couldn’t accept this one. No matter how much she tried to reassure herself. 

“Why? Why didn’t you stand down?” She asked him sobbingly.

I just wanted to prove... to those who look down on me, that an outsider is just capable of protecting his people.” He expressed his motives to her. “Guess they’re right...I wasn’t good enough. I’m no leader.” His voice almost broke into whimpers. 

Somehow his words have struck her deeply. Almost like being pierced by an invisible arrow into her non-beating heart. She wanted to tell him he’s wrong, and shouldn’t believe those who told him that. However, the words only got stuck in her throat. 

“Maybe it was foolish of me to still believe in dreams. And yet, I still hang onto them...” Claude’s voice was becoming much fainter. He can barely keep his eyelids open. Yet, he never stopped gazing at her not once. “Hey, teach. Can you... make a promise...for me?”

She swallows the lump in her throat and nods. 

Somehow, Claude’s smile was brighter than any star at night. “Promise me...That you will help this land. Break down the wall that has divided so many… help outsiders like me to be treated equally.” Claude was now having a difficult time speaking. Also growing weaker to keep his hand on her cheek. Only when Byleth grabbed his wrist to hold it steady for him. “That way...my dream can live on with you...at least.”

Suddenly, he was barely able to breathe. Byleth can see the layers of tears formed in his eyes. He was scared, but at the same time, accepting of his fate. 

“I’ll keep your promise! No matter what, I will!” Byleth almost cried out to him, almost desperate. 

“I’m glad, Byleth…” Claude said wearily, “...I hope in another life...you and I will be together again...” 

With his final breath, his whole body has become motionless. The last light in his eyes was extinguished. His eyelids only close halfway. His chest no longer rises anymore and his heartbeat ceases at the same time. Blood still poured out from his abdomen with the Sword of Creator through him. While his smile remained on his bruised face. 

Byleth brought his limp body closer to her. Unable to let him go just yet.

“I’m so sorry, my dear Khalid.” She tearfully whispers in his ear. 

Ignoring the victory cheers from behind her. Now that the leader of the alliance has fallen. The entirety of the Leicester Alliance now belongs to the Adestria Empire. While Byleth regrets winning this battle for them. 

…

…

…

…

“So...you couldn’t continue down the path with the emperor?” Sothis questioned while her face rested on her hand.

“No, I can not…” Byleth admitted shamefully. 

The phantom goddess sighs aggravatedly, “How many times do we have to go through this? Until you are satisfied with a world you consider perfect in your eyes?”

She stared straight at the throne, where the goddess sat upon. With a resolved look on her face, despite everything she has been through. Not even a small hint of despair. 

“Until I can save him,” Byleth responded firmly. “A world without him just feels empty. It may be selfish of me that I only want to save Khalid, but I am going to do this for him.” She means it, every last word of it.   
  


Byleth didn’t care how many times she have to do this. Claude’s life has become her main priority. He is someone very important to her, even when she had picked a different path from his. In hopes to prevent his death in some way. All the while helping him to fulfill his dream for a better world.

In previous timelines, she did try to help Edelgard, Rhea, and Dimitri from going down a path that led to war. However, they’re proven to be the most difficult. Unwilling to put down their disputes, ideals, and vengeance behind them. The best she can do is save most of the students and fellow members by joining her side.

Sothis gave her a sympathetic look.“So...you're willing to do this all over again? Go through the same pains and losses that are fated to happen?” 

“Yes,” She simply nods, “Please, Sothis.”

“Very well then, ” Motioning her hand in a certain way, a massive golden glyph appeared before Byleth. Containing many symbols with the Crest of Flames in the center. “I wish you the best of luck. Remember, you only have a few more chances. So make this one count.”

“Thank you,” Byleths looked at the young goddess one last time.

The whole space starts to swirl around into brilliant colors of gold, silver, blue, and red until there is nothing but pitch black…

**Author's Note:**

> I’m going to be honest here. This is kinda my way to express how I feel about Crimson Flower, and why I could never do that route.


End file.
